mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Drinks Galore (4 Part Mission)
Drinks Galore is a mission containing 4 parts, 4 moshlings, prizes, and more. Drinks Galore is a mission started in a kitchen. You need to save the moshling to be awarded that moshling. The mission will be perament confirmed by the mission's swf. Prizes *100 Rox, 10 XP (100 Milkshakes) *500 Rox, 100 XP (250 Milkshakes) *1000 Rox, 1000 XP (1000 Milkshakes) *1500 Rox, 10000 XP, Choice of keeping Shambles, Pip, Wuzzle, Leo, Lummox, Or Furnando in your zoo!!! (1250 Milkshakes) Milkshakes Milkshakes are obtained by completeing quests in the mission in time. Times go from 10:00:00 to 00:00:00 The times are: 10:00:00 - 08:00:00 = 500 Milkshakes 07:59:59 - 05:00:00 = 300 Milkshakes 04:59:59 - 00:00:00 =150 Milkshakes Parts Pt. 1 = Milky (4/22/14) Pt. 2 = Cuppy (4/29/14) Pt. 3 = Droplet (5/4/14) Pt. 4 = Ginger Bal (5/11/14) Trivia *It was thoght that a moshling called Tum-Tum in a unreleased moshling set called the Playies, was going to be the 1250 Milkshakes moshling award, but they canceled it because of Tumbles as a block-like moshling and didnt color Tum-Tum so it been chosen to choose a code moshling. *Every moshling you obtain in this mission is from the Drinkies set. *Due to the earth day date, the Drinkies release date and the mission's release date have been moved from 4/4/14 to 4/22/14. *The mission is released on earth day. How To Play Dr. Strangeglove take all the drinks for himself. You have to help everyone complete quests. There are 10 short quests each part. If you complete all the quests in a part, you get awarded the moshling thats in the part. The quests are below! Quests 1- Milk Jump Oompah- Oh, I lost my tuner! Can you find it? HipHop- I lost my music collection! Please find it. Wallop- Oh, I hit my self to hard on accident! Can you tape me in under 10 minuites? Micro-Dave- Wow, I want to cook! Find me something to cook please. Cosmo- I lost my memory disc! Watch. 2+2=1! Please find it! Plinky- Im hungry! Please feed me a musical note please. Hissy- Please help me dance for my show! Yoyo- Well, well, well. Can you help me fnd a stick? Tiki- Can you help me find my lost feather? Milky- HELP! DEFEAT DR. STRANGEGLOVE! 2- Cup Stuck In My Sink Doris- I got stuck in the drain. Can you help me? Misty- Pfft! It wont work! Find me new spray! Scrumpy- My hat! Pooky has the same problem! Please help me! Pooky- I lost my hat! Help! Snookums- My son is lost! Please go find him! Rooby- I lost my boxing gloves! Grinny- I cant remember how to open this locker! Please find the number code! R.O.F.L- Chomp, chomp! (I cant talk, get my voice back!) Tiamo- I lost my love power! Please help! Cuppy- HELP! DEFEAT DR. STRANGEGLOVE! 3- Into The Drain Fifi- Find my bow! NOW! McNulty- Woof! Lets play I Spy! Find me 3 things that are brown plzz! Scamp- Woof! May I have a frog? White Fang- Woof! Gotta find a Bone! Iggy- BURRRP! GET ME A RAINBOW DROP NOW! Oddie- Find me a cuddly donut to snuggle up to! Hansel- Yum, yum! Find me cookies! Cutie Pie- I have a flat tire! Find some air for it! Coolio- Wow! Find me some more sparkles to make me light up even brighter! Droplet- HELP! DEFEAT DR. STRANGEGLOVE! 4- Ginger Boat Hoolio- My guitar! Help me! the strings are missing! Zack Binspin-Oh no.Where's my microphone! Help me find it! Bobbi Singsong- Please fix my hair! It is going in my eyes! Busling- Please find me new tires, these are rusty and busty! Boomer- I lost my bandage! Please find it... QUICKLY!, before Betty starts yuodeling! Betty- TICKLE ME! IM TOO LOUD! IT WILL MAKE ME QUIET! Judder- Help me dig this hole! Poctio- My belt! Its gone! Kissy- My bow is gone again! Ginger Bal- HELP! DEFEAT DR. STRANGEGLOVE! Gallery Droplet.png|Droplet Ginger Bal.png|Ginger Bal Cuppy.png|Cuppy MilkyHQ.png|Milky Category:Moshlings Category:Missions